


Always Me

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry finally gives into to Draco.One-shot. Additional Warnings - Vamp!Draco, Bloodplay





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry stomped through his bedroom door and slammed it behind him. He clenched his hands and held himself stiffly, staring at his room without seeing it. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but his throat was so tight he could barely force the motion. Heat pooled in his face as his eyes filled with tears. With a choking breath he blinked them back.

_I am not going to cry over him_ , he said to himself. 

He pressed his palms into his eyes and heaved a breath between his teeth, trying to will the tightness in his chest away. He slid his hands up his face to grab at his hair. 

With self-disgust evident in his voice he growled out, “Why does it have to be him?” 

“Because it’s always been me,” came a voice behind him. 

Harry whipped around to see Draco standing casually in the doorframe. Surprised, despite himself, Harry stared for a moment. A moment too long, as he once again found himself contemplating the softness of Draco’s long hair before being drawn trance-like to his eyes; bright before his awakening now they were piercingly vivid against the unearthly pale of his skin. Movement from Draco’s mouth drew Harry’s eyes down and when he saw the familiar smirk of those lips anger filled his body. 

“Get out of my room!” Harry bellowed, “Being an Order member doesn’t mean you can wander all over my house!” 

In an irritated voice Draco replied, “Is it possible for you to speak to anyone without throwing a wobbly?” 

With a growl, Harry grabbed his wand. “Piss off!” he shouted, tearing up despite himself. 

Draco regarded him intensely as he stepped into the room; he crossed to Harry until the tip of Harry’s wand was pressed into his chest. Looking into Draco’s eyes, Harry began to quiver as raw desire swept threw him. Harry hissed with shame as a tear escaped from each eye. Slowly Draco raised his hands to Harry’s face. It wasn’t until Draco caressed his cheeks and began to wipe away the tear that he registered the leather gloves on his hands. 

Without intending to, Harry said softly, “Why do you always wear those gloves?” 

Draco chuckled and slid his hands to the nape of Harry’s neck; he curled his fingers in his hair causing Harry to shiver and close his eyes even as he desperately tried to remain still. Draco ran his thumbs back and forth along Harry’s jaw. The soft touch of the leather as it glided over his skin sent shivers down Harry’s spine. His wand slipped from his hand to clatter on the floor, forgotten, as Harry began to tremble. 

Draco stepped forward and Harry’s desire flooded his body and instantly he began to harden. Unable to stop himself, Harry took a deep breath, breathing in the musky vanilla and tangy leather. He moaned at Draco’s sweet scent and his eyes fluttered open. As Harry looked into Draco’s captivating eyes, his breathing became ragged. Draco’s hands stilled and tightened on his neck. Then suddenly, without warning, Draco yanked Harry violently forward; crashing their bodies together. Harry cried out, feeling Draco’s equally hard cock pressing against his. Draco further tightened his hands around his neck in response then with unmitigated gentleness lowered his lips to Harry’s. 

At the touch of Draco’s lips, the heat surrounding them seemed to jolt into Harry’s body shooting intense desire to every cell like electricity. Harry’s knees buckled and he cried out. Draco steadied him with a quick hand around the waist and buried his other hand in his hair. Then he slid his tongue between Harry’s lips and plundered his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and clutched desperately. 

_It’s not fair_ , he thought as he drowned in the kiss. 

_Love is never fair_ , sneered Draco, _It’s painful_.

Harry was so wrapped up in the kiss that it took him a moment to realize that Draco’s voice had been in his head. He stilled immediately and stared at Draco. Draco slowed his kiss, but didn’t stop as his eyes smirked at Harry. 

_It’s brutal and unforgiving_ , drawled Draco as he slid his tongue along Harry’s. Draco pulled back and began to circle the inside of Harry’s lips. 

“Don’t do that,” Harry whispered against Draco’s tongue as he shuddered with sensation. 

Draco’s only response was to suck Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth. Harry clutched Draco’s sides and moaned softly, marveling at the sudden sensitivity of his lips. Draco tightened his hold on Harry and sucked harder. The twin points of Draco’s fangs lightly scraped the inside of his lip. Instantly, Harry’s knees buckled and a bolt of desire whipped through his body straight to his cock as he cried out. 

Immediately gripped by an intense wave of panic, Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders and flung him away. He turned away and grabbed the edge of the bureau to steady himself. His breath came in pants and his whole body tensed with conflicting emotions.

_This is Draco Malfoy!_ , he screamed in his head, _He’s a sodding vampire!_

“I wasn’t going to bite you,” said Draco softly. Then he chuckled, “Not yet, anyway.” 

Harry’s anger returned immediately. He whipped around as his wand leapt from the floor into his hand without a conscious thought and he leveled it a Draco. 

“ARE YOU COMPLETELY OFF YOUR HEAD?” he shouted incredulously, “BITE ME!” 

The corners of Draco’s mouth turned up as he watched Harry with amusement. Harry’s eyes narrowed, his irritation growing. Then the mirth on Draco’s face melted into a look of such deep longing and awe that Harry’s anger vanished, leaving him horribly aroused and utterly confused. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco breathed. 

Harry trembled at the raw emotion in Draco’s voice. He began to lower his wand, but Draco reached out and caught him by the wrist. He stepped forward and took Harry’s wand in his other hand, then turned and placed it gently on the dresser before taking his hand. The leather of his gloves was cool as he began to caress Harry’s arm. Harry shivered as Draco gently lifted his hand to his face. He smoothed his cheek across the back of Harry’s hand then turned the palm to his lips. He kissed it tenderly before parting his lips slightly so Harry could feel the heat of his breath as he grazed Harry’s palm with his teeth, setting Harry’s nerves aflame. 

“Oh, bugger!” Harry gasped. 

Draco’s tongue darted out to lap at Harry’s wrist; then he sucked hard, his fangs digging into the skin, before lapping at his wrist once more. Draco began to work his way up Harry’s arm, alternately licking, sucking, and grazing his teeth. 

_Why do his teeth feel so damn good?_ , Harry’s thoughts raced, _It’s not right._

“Right,” Draco sneered as he raised his head. 

Draco grabbed Harry by the hips and slammed his cock into Harry’s. Harry cried out, grabbing at Draco’s elbows, and threw his head back as Draco ground them together. 

“This doesn’t feel right?” Draco growled. 

Forcing Harry backwards he pinned him to the bureau. Harry moaned and slid his arms around Draco. Unable to control himself, he began to rock against him. 

Draco’s cheek skimmed against Harry’s as he leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, “Since the day we met has there ever been a time when you weren’t aware of my presence in a room?” 

They continued to thrust against each other as Draco slowly slid his hands up Harry’s sides to pull at the collar of his t-shirt.

Dizzy with pleasure, Harry panted as Draco’s warm words ghosted over his ear and neck, “Can you recall one instance when you were able to ignore me? One time when I wasn’t able to get under-” he swiped his tongue across Harry’s neck causing him to shudder, “-your skin?” 

Draco dipped his head to suck on the junction of Harry’s neck and shoulder, pressing firmly with his fangs, but without breaking the skin. Harry moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

Draco took his mouth from Harry to whisper against his skin, “A single moment in my company that didn’t leave your blood pounding?” 

Draco pulled back abruptly, tightened his hold on Harry’s shirt, and ripped it apart from top bottom. 

“Fuck yes!” Harry shouted, thrusting even harder, his cock throbbing painfully against his jeans. 

Heat poured through Draco’s gloves as he tenderly cupped Harry’s face, but his eyes and voice were fierce as he growled, “No one makes you feel more alive than me.” His grip tightened, “No one!” 

Draco dove for Harry’s lips and caught them in a brutal kiss. Unmindful of his fangs, he worshiped Harry’s mouth, nicking and slicing his tongue and lips. Harry moaned and thrust harder as Draco sucked the blood from his mouth. Draco pulled back and Harry gasped at the sight of Draco’s eyes almost fully dilated and pulsing with light. Harry began frantically thrusting against Draco’s cock. 

“Oh, god, oh, god,” he chanted as they drove into each other.

Draco seized the waistband of Harry’s jeans and swiftly undid them. Harry whimpered as his cock sprang free. 

When Draco wrapped his hand around it, Harry flung his head back against the dresser and shouted, “FUCK!” 

The feel of the hot, soft leather was too much and Harry could feel himself tightening. “I’m gonna-” 

Instantly, Draco dropped to his knees and swallowed Harry to the root, slicing him with his fangs. 

“DRACO!” Harry screamed as he exploded, pulse after pulse.

He felt Draco cry out around his cock then sucking and swallowing around him. He glanced down to see Draco staring up at him, blood and cum dripping out of the side of his mouth. He pulsed one last time at the tantalizing sight before slumping back against the bureau. 

Just as the wounds on his cock started to sting, Draco released him and began to gently lap at the cuts. He could feel them healing directly. Harry had never cum so hard in his life. His eyelids grew heavy as he started to slip down the bureau. Draco scooped him up in his arms and lifted him to the bed, laying him down gently. Harry was already struggling to keep his eyes open as Draco removed his pants then took off his glasses. His eyes slid closed as Draco pulled the covers over him. When he opened his eyes again a moment later, Draco was gone. 

“Wait!” he exclaimed, wincing at the soreness in his mouth. 

Before he could make a move to get up, however, he heard a chuckle near his ear as the bed dipped beside him. Turning his head Harry caught a quick glance of Draco’s naked body before he slid under the covers. Harry delighted at the feel of skin on skin as Draco wrapped his arm around him. Draco leaned down snaked his tongue into Harry’s mouth; with soft, sure strokes he healed Harry’s mouth. Harry’s his eyes drifted closed with a sigh. 

Draco pulled back and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice when he said, “Does it feel right now?” 

Harry grinned sleepily, “Git.”

********

 

A/N Originally titled Pash and written for hpvamp’s Be My Vampentime Exchange as Solatrum Mortale.

This story is based on characters and situations owned by JK Rowling, and various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No copywrite or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
